


The Moving Finger

by sudaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudaki/pseuds/sudaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi, in the five-years-after time of "Be Forever Yorozuya."  (Vague) spoilers for the movie.  Short.  Takasugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moving Finger

  
He isn't there when it happens.

When Japan – when the whole god-damned earth shatters apart – he's far, far away.  _Safe._

And when the news reaches him it feels like a betrayal.

Takasugi finds himself on his knees, fists clenched and pulling at his own hair, shaking with the raw force of tears that will not come.

It's like –

– and _no,_ it isn't like that, at all, _at all._

(It's worse.)

The hollow of his left eye sees the past; his right eye, the one that looks to the future, has gone blind.  It must be a joke.  He fancies that, somewhere far away, he can hear Gintoki laughing like a fool.

Gintoki's ghost.  All the ghosts, save his own.

Death, chaos, the dark beast has given him the slip, torn the world limb from limb as he lay sleeping – and now it has gone, leaving Takasugi behind.

( – again.)

Hands pressed to the floor, still blind, he gropes for some trace of its wake. 


End file.
